


外星小白兔就能不被薅尾巴吗？

by rosemarylu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Summary: 没有故事梗概，一共就四千来字不需要梗概。这就是PWP！【罗小两！我这就是PWP！快承认我特会写黄！】
Relationships: Zhou Jiuliang/ Meng Hetang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	外星小白兔就能不被薅尾巴吗？

他从地上爬起来，感觉有点迷茫……他想不起来这里是什么地方了。奇怪的是，也想不起来自己是谁。  
还没等他搞清楚这事怎么一回事，就被一把枪抵住了额头。  
“手举起来。”  
“啊？”抬头就看到一个眼睛不大的年轻人，面无表情地看着他。“你是谁？这是哪啊？”  
“叫你把手举起来。”边说还边用脚踢了踢他的膝盖。“这时候你装什么失忆啊？”  
只能乖乖举起手。这时候他才注意到，自己不知道为什么只穿了一条内裤，屋子里冷气开得有点低，凉风飕飕地让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。“我是真不记得了，我，我不是什么坏人啊，你那枪不会走火吧？”  
“你真不记得了？”青年拿出一双手铐，牢牢地将他的两只手锁在一起。“你非法闯入了联邦禁区，现在要移送警方进行审查。”  
“啊？”他也不知道自己胆子那么大呢？啥地方都敢去？“我不是，故意的，不是，我是说，我也不知道我是不是故意的。我真的什么都不记得了。”  
“你嘴怎么那么碎啊？”青年又蹬了一脚他的屁股“老实点，站起来往外走。”  
这一脚险些让他摔一跤，形势比人强，他也没啥别的办法，只能站起来磨磨唧唧地往外蹭。“大哥，你看我，是不是有可能走错了？谁还没有个迷路的时候呢？”房间的电子门自动打开，外面一看就是什么飞船的走廊，两边都有监控，肯定就是什么不得了的地方。越走越觉得自己麻烦大了，可是为什么他现在一点也想不起来发生了什么呢。  
“走错了？”时不时戳他腰一下，提醒他快点。“你能错那么老远啊？”  
越急越乱，急得他耳朵都冒出来了……耳朵？？一直放在头上的双手突然摸到一副毛绒绒的手感的耳朵。  
“敢情你是兽人族啊？”身后的青年不止看到了一双耳朵，内裤边缘也倔强地钻出来一小团毛绒的尾巴。是只雪白的小兔子。  
“我其实也是刚刚知道，”哭丧着一张脸。“大哥你看我一食草动物，能干什么坏事，肯定是误会了……”  
对方悠哉游哉地说“偷东西啊。”  
“我都这样了我偷啥啊？”不自觉地晃了晃自己身上唯一还有布料的位置。他突然觉得自己该不会是暴露狂吧？怎么会有人只穿一条内裤四处乱跑的？  
他们穿过一道道门，终于到了一个边门的小房间，从外面看是个值班室的样子。年轻人朝里面看了看，用枪指指他。“进去。”  
“哦，”不情不愿地等自动门开开，走了进去，刚要坐到椅子上。  
又被一脚踹了屁股。  
“谁让你坐下的？面对墙，站好。”边说边随手拿起了桌子上的联络器。  
面对墙他也不知道该干嘛啊？就算是偷东西也还没得手吧？这不行啊，对方不会已经报警了吧？小兔子什么也想不起来了，总归不是什么好事。思来想去，想去思来，总觉得自己还得挣扎一下。  
他转过头，看到青年正在翻桌上的一本备忘录。看起来心情倒还不错。  
于是就凑过去想再试试说服对方。  
“您大人不记小人过，就放了我呗？”  
青年连看都没看他，“我放了你有什么好处？”  
小兔子的耳朵犹犹豫豫地晃来晃去，但是看着自己的手铐，心想着反正自己肯定也不是什么好人，就把心一横。“我可以……贿赂你……”  
“你这内裤是天蚕丝做得你贿赂我？”小兔子看起来甚至连个放筹码的地方都没有。  
“不是……还有别的贿赂方法嘛……”声音越来越小，戴着手铐的手小心翼翼地试探。手搭在对方的腰带扣上。抬头看看。对方没啥反应，于是他一不做二不休，一边盯着青年的眼睛，一边解开了腰带扣。手拷在一起有点不大方便，抠了半天才抠开。  
担心对方随时反悔，他丝毫不敢怠慢，俐落地蹲下身去。手扒着内裤的边。  
“啊嗯……我们这么做了之后，你就当没看见我？”抬头一脸充满期待地看着对方。  
但是对方的眉头紧紧皱了起来，似乎欲言又止。经过了令人不安的沉默之后，回了一个字。“行……”  
“那一言为定！”得到肯定的承诺之后立马拉下了裤衩……险些就被已经勃起的性器抽到脸上……  
小兔子用烈士断腕一般的气势就要握住对方的性器。  
但是被一巴掌拍了头。“你要干嘛！轻拿轻放！”  
捂住被拍的脑袋愤恨地瞪了一眼。“要求那么多！”  
“废话，你看起来不像要贿赂我，比较像要废了我……”真让人头疼。  
“啧，”专心对付眼前这个得‘轻拿轻放’的东西。  
手指顺着柱身向下滑，轻轻握住。“这足够轻了吧！”  
“你是打算磨叽到明天是吗……反正我是不着急。”  
我急……小兔子在心里骂骂咧咧，脸上陪笑上下撸动起来。  
他手小，但是比较灵巧，两只手配合，一只手在柱身上上上下下，另一只轻轻搓揉着敏感的龟头。搓了几下，对方的性器就渐渐有了硬度。  
抬头看了看，哎……低头伸出舌头，小心翼翼地舔了一下流出液体的顶端。撇嘴……味道不是很好……  
大概是看到了他撇下的嘴角。又拍了他脑袋一下。“又不是让你品尝。”  
小兔子哀怨地搓了两下，张开嘴，用嘴唇微微包住兔牙，试探着将头部含入嘴里。他还是错误地估计了对方勃起之后的尺寸，光是前端就让他觉得嘴角有被撑开的感觉。  
用舌头轻轻地舔了一下，味道果然不是很好……  
不满于小兔子缓慢的动作，一手按住他后脑勺，强硬地往前一推。  
完全勃起的性器猝不及防地充满了口腔，头部更是用力撞在喉咙深处，引起一阵强烈的不适。  
小兔子本能地起了呕吐反应，但是因为对方塞满了他的嘴，只是舌头和喉咙徒劳地一阵抽搐，反而取悦了敏感的性器。  
推着对方的胯，把头向后仰，小兔用力将对方的性器撤了出来。“噎死我了！”  
“……你就不能快点嘛？”如果小兔抬头看一眼，就会发现青年略有些不好意思的神色。但是他忙着对付眼前的庞然大物。  
吸取了之前的教训，这次他吞下去之前，就先放松了喉头。每一次吞吐都用口腔紧紧地贴着性器表面滑动。来不及吞下的口水渐渐起到了润滑的作用。  
小兔子以为看对方一脸处男模样，说不定很快就会结束，然而他腮帮都开始酸了，也不见对方有什么动静。一双灵巧的小手也开始偷偷作弊，一手扶着性器的根部，另一手配合着揉捏青年的蛋蛋。  
怎么还没好啊……被青年越来越克制不住的顶撞弄得嘴巴有些生疼，小兔子内心逐渐骂骂咧咧。  
就在他以为对方是不是有什么生理缺陷的时候。  
青年拽着他的肩膀一把把他提了起来。  
“这就行了？”  
他高兴地太早了。强健有力的手臂捏着他的肩膀把他推到冰冷的墙上。  
一只手按着他的肩膀，一只手把他的内裤从屁股上扒了下来，卡在大腿上。  
“用不着吧，大哥？啊！”他还想糊弄过去，然而急切地手指已经用力地挤入了他的后穴。  
用力压了几下都没法继续深入。小兔子疼得泪眼汪汪地。  
实在毫无进展，对方将手撤了出来。  
小兔子还以为被放过了，但是肩膀上得手并没有放开他。  
紧接着手指又回来了，但是这次滑溜溜地。  
小兔子急切地转头想看看对方到底在捣鼓什么。“什么玩意？”充满求知欲的大眼睛。  
“……桌上的凡士林，”喘着粗气，但是欲速则不达。“你放松一点！”  
“大哥你要求也太高了！我这说不定第一次啊！”委屈巴巴，这要怎么放松。一边努力调整呼吸，一边用分散注意力地方法缓解紧张，他开始搜肠刮肚地想各种菜名。  
然而这毫无帮助，半分钟过去了，他发现自己想得都是些烧茄子拍黄瓜排骨烧萝卜之类的隐喻性非常强的蔬菜。他现在就觉得屁股里塞了一根特别粗壮的萝卜，还四处试探。“……不行要不就算……啊！”  
突然被戳到了身体里的敏感点。小兔子的小小兔几乎一秒起立。他也不太好意思和对方讲……就随着对方的动作，每戳到一下，就忍不住稍微颤抖一下。  
雪白的尾巴尖跟着晃动。  
他以为自己掩饰的很好，但是在他背后的青年看得一清二楚。就在小兔子偷偷伸出手要抚摸自己性器的时候，青年手疾眼快地抓住他两个手腕，捏在一起，拍到墙上，一只手就封住了他的动作。  
“别乱动……”估么着润滑地差不多了。青年扶着硬挺的性器，强硬地塞进了小兔子的后穴。  
“呜……”太大了……后穴又不像嘴巴伸缩性那么好……随着青年的不断深入，小兔子觉得自己被劈开了……俨然一只串烧兔。“你慢点……”  
还没等他适应，青年已经开始了动作。  
不仅屁股受灾，小兔子还发现了其他的异样。  
拍在他脑袋旁边墙上的手，突然变得毛绒绒地，还俐落地伸出了爪子尖。  
“哎？？？？！！！！”  
“你这在喊什么！”  
“大哥你这爪子！爪子！”小兔子紧紧地盯着爪子尖在墙上划出一道深深的划痕。食草动物对捕食者天生的畏惧感顿时升腾起来。甚至立马就想逃跑。  
“又抓不着你，叫唤什么！”本来温顺被操的小兔子突然挣扎起来让他很不爽。另一只也变成爪子的手，这时候危险地掐住小兔子的尾巴。把他死死地压在墙上。实际上不止如此……就连不断在后穴磨蹭的性器，似乎抖变得比刚才粗糙了几分。  
手腕被死死地捏住，让他无法去纾解自己的性器。小兔子只能扭着屁股迎合后面不断进攻他火热甬道的阴茎，祈求对方在发泄的同时施舍他一点快感。  
硬挺的性器碾压在敏感的内壁上，没几下就把小兔顶射了。  
小兔子紧闭着眼睛，死死地抿着嘴，高潮把他的脑子烧的晕晕忽忽的，他的整个下半身都因为快感而微微发麻。但是青年还没有结束，一下又一下地顶得小兔子腿软。  
“啊……哈……你怎么没……完没了……”囫囵话都说不了一句。小兔子就像骑在起伏的马背上一样，之只能随着抽查的动作起伏，下半身一遍一遍地被快感洗刷着。  
等到青年终于射出来的时候，小兔子已经完全站不住了，他紧贴着墙面，缓缓地滑下去。好半天才回过神来。  
青年等他眼神终于又正常对焦了，扔给他一卷卷纸让他擦一擦。  
擦干净了一片狼藉的下半身，小兔子的腿还有些抖。但是他不能再耽误时间了，迟则生变。  
提上裤衩。“那……我们说好的……我可以走了吧！”看着刚刚还和他有过亲密接触的人，腿还是有点打颤。  
“……嗯……”青年点点头“但你还记得要走哪去吗？”  
……好问题……这半天了，他连自己的名字还没想起来呢……  
青年拉过他，推到门口，凑到小兔子耳朵边，把碍事的长耳朵扒拉开“你就顺着走廊往前跑，左转两次，第三道门前面掀开地板，下面就是你离开的飞船。”  
小兔子倒是很有礼貌，连连道谢，撒丫子就跑。

跟着指示到了第三道门钱前，抠开地板，果然看见下面有个洞。好嘛，自己还是偷摸打洞进到这个飞船来偷东西的。  
期期艾艾地顺着梯子爬下去，屁股还疼，简直要命。  
把上面的舱门关上，靠着墙直喘气。小兔子越想越委屈。虽然自己是个贼没错，但是怎么能吃这么大亏！还什么也没捞着！简直气死！  
想就地坐下，但是屁股还很疼。不仅屁股疼，脖子也疼。自己怎么这么倒霉呢。气的小兔子眼圈泛红。  
还没等他想明白呢，突然被一只大手从后面拍了一巴掌。险些给他拍得趴地上。  
转头就看见一彪形大汉站他身后，两人面面相觑。  
这是认识的人吗？兔兔还是想不起来，但是自己飞船上肯定是熟人啊。于是一把抱了上去。“哥，我没得手，还是失忆了！让人给欺负了！”委屈死了，恨不得叫上人杀回去把飞船地板都拆了卖废品。  
“啊？”大汉拎着他脖子把他拽开。“失忆了？你记得自己是谁吗？”  
“不记得了呀，哥，我啥也不记得了。东西也没偷着。”一阵凉风吹过，他仿佛才想起来自己就剩条内裤了。“我被这保安抓住了，就剩条内裤了。”抽抽鼻子。  
“……你被抓住了？……你这不是跑回来吗？”大汉一脸疑惑，  
“害！”一提起来就气！“别提了！简直气死人！我……”  
背后又响起一阵舱门打开的声音。  
“……我吃了大亏了我！”并不好战得素食主义兔兔气得跺脚。  
大汉却没在管他，朝着他身后问道。“这什么情况？”  
小兔也顺着对方的视线望过去，只见刚才放他一马的保安提着一个巨大的背包爬了下来，随手关了舱门。  
“东西拿到了，赶紧撤。”青年悠哉游哉地晃了晃手里的书包。一把拉住目瞪口呆的兔兔就往里走。  
“不是，你等等，他是什么情况？”大汉拦住他。  
“这儿的保安，是只兔子。”青年面无表情。  
“啊？我是什么情况？”小兔子突然觉得事情不对劲了，好像自己被骗了。  
青年看着他似笑非笑“你被防御系统的气体喷到，你失忆了。”  
“啊，对啊，我失忆了。”  
“所以你把你是这儿保安的事情忘了。”  
“我忘了我是这儿保安？”当机的大脑开始急速处理新接受到的信息。“你不才是保安嘛？”  
“我不是啊。”终于憋不出笑了出来。“我就比你早醒一会儿。”  
“早醒一会儿？”  
“嗯，刚好够我把你衣服扒了换上的。”边说边扔给他一个胸卡。  
小兔接过来，上面俨然就是他自己得一寸免冠照片。“你怎么这样！”愤怒地往外跑。  
“干嘛去啊？”一抬手直接抓住耳朵。  
“我得回去啊？我又不是小偷！”  
“哎，”一手直接揽着小兔的肩膀就把他兜回来了。“你啊，‘贿赂’我的事都被拍下来了。”  
“你强迫我的！”气得蹦起。  
“分明是你自己主动的。”按下去。“你回去也是被当作同伙，不如跟着我们跑路。我们刚好缺个……”一时没想好缺啥，青年求助他的同伴。  
“缺个……”缺个吉祥物恐怕是。“缺个厨子！”  
“对，你留下来做个厨子呗。”不顾依然要跳脚的小兔子，把他扛起来就走。  
“你们等着这辈子都吃萝卜汤吧！你们这群坏人！”小兔子的嘶吼在船舱里回荡。


End file.
